Beelzeus of the Diabolic Dragons
ベエルゼウス | romaji_name = Maōchōryū Beeruzeusu | trans_name = Devil King Super Dragon - Beelzeus | image = BeelzeusoftheDiabolicDragons-LEHD-EN-C-1E.png | attribute = DARK | type = Dragon | type2 = Synchro | type3 = Effect | level = 10 | atk = 4000 | def = 4000 | passcode = 08763963 | effect_types = Continuous, Continuous, Ignition | ocg = Unlimited | materials = 1 DARK Tuner + 2+ non-Tuner monsters | vilore = 1 Điều Phối ÁM + 2+ các quái thú khác Điều Phối Không thể bị tiêu diệt trong chiến đấu hoặc hiệu ứng bài. Các quái thú khác mà bạn điều khiển không thể tấn công. Một lần trong lượt: Bạn có thể chọn mục tiêu 1 quái thú đối thủ điều khiển; bất kỳ thiệt hại chiến đấu đối thủ nhận từ các đợt tấn công liên quan đến lá này ở lượt này bị chia đôi, đồng thời, chuyển CÔNG của quái thú đó thành 0, và nếu bạn làm vậy, tăng Điểm Gốc bằng với CÔNG gốc của nó. | lore = 1 DARK Tuner + 2+ non-Tuner monsters Cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects. Other monsters you control cannot attack. Once per turn: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls; any battle damage your opponent takes from attacks involving this card this turn is halved, also, change that monster's ATK to 0, and if you do, gain LP equal to its original ATK. | fr_lore = 1 Syntoniseur TÉNÈBRES + 2+ monstres non-Syntoniseur Non destructible ni au combat ni par des effets de carte. Les autres monstres que vous contrôlez ne peuvent pas attaquer. Une fois par tour : vous pouvez cibler 1 monstre contrôlé par votre adversaire ; les dommages de combat reçus par votre adversaire d'attaques impliquant cette carte ce tour sont divisés par deux, et aussi, changez l'ATK du monstre à 0, et si vous le faites, gagnez des LP égaux à son ATK d'origine. | de_lore = 1 FINSTERNIS Empfänger + 2+ Nicht-Empfänger-Monster Kann weder durch Kampf noch durch Karteneffekte zerstört werden. Andere Monster, die du kontrollierst, können nicht angreifen. Einmal pro Spielzug: Du kannst 1 Monster wählen, das dein Gegner kontrolliert; Kampfschaden, den dein Gegner in diesem Spielzug aus Angriffen erhält, an denen diese Karte beteiligt ist, wird halbiert, zusätzlich ändere die ATK des Monsters zu 0 und falls du dies tust, erhältst du LP in Höhe seiner Grund-ATK. | it_lore = 1 Tuner OSCURITÀ + 2+ mostri non-Tuner Non può essere distrutto in battaglia o dagli effetti delle carte. Gli altri mostri che controlli non possono attaccare. Una volta per turno: puoi scegliere come bersaglio 1 mostro controllato dal tuo avversario; qualsiasi danno da combattimento che il tuo avversario subisce da attacchi che coinvolgono questa carta in questo turno viene dimezzato, inoltre, cambia l'ATK di quel mostro a 0 e, se lo fai, guadagni LP pari al suo ATK originale. | pt_lore = 1 Regulador de TREVAS + 2+ monstros não-Reguladores Não pode ser destruído em batalha ou por efeitos de card. Outros monstros que você controla não podem atacar. Uma vez por turno: você pode escolher 1 monstro que seu oponente controla; qualquer dano de batalha que seu oponente sofrer de ataques envolvendo este card neste turno é diminuído pela metade e, além disso, mude o ATK desse monstro do oponente para 0 e, se isso acontecer, ganhe PV igual ao ATK original dele. | es_lore = Cantante de OSCURIDAD + 2+ monstruos que no sean Cantantes No puede ser destruido en batalla o por efectos de cartas. Los otros monstruos que controles no pueden atacar. Una vez por turno: puedes seleccionar 1 monstruo que controle tu adversario; este turno, cualquier daño de batalla que recibe tu adversario de ataques que involucren esta carta se divide a la mitad, y además, cambia el ATK de ese monstruo a 0, y, si lo haces, gana LP iguales a su ATK original. | ja_lore = チューナー＋チューナー のモンスター２ ①：このカードは ・ ]]では されない。②：このカードがモンスターゾーンに する り、このカード の のモンスターは できない。③：１ターンに１ 、 フィールドのモンスター１ を ]]として できる。そのモンスターの を０にし、その の だけ は を する。また、このターンこのカードの によって する プレイヤーへの ダメージ]]は になる。 | ko_lore = 어둠 속성 튜너 + 튜너 이외의 몬스터 2장 이상 ①: 이 카드는 전투 / 효과로는 파괴되지 않는다. ②: 이 카드가 몬스터 존에 존재하는 한, 이 카드 이외의 자신의 몬스터는 공격할 수 없다. ③: 1턴에 1번, 상대 필드의 몬스터 1장을 대상으로 하고 발동할 수 있다. 그 몬스터의 공격력을 0으로 하고, 그 원래의 공격력만큼 자신은 LP를 회복한다. 또한, 이 턴 이 카드의 전투에 의해 발생하는 상대에게로의 전투 데미지는 절반이 된다. | en_sets = | na_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | supports = DARK | archseries = Duel Dragon | related_to_archseries = Archfiend | stat_change = Reduces ATK to 0 | m/s/t = Cannot be destroyed by card effects | attack = * Cannot be destroyed by battle * Prevents your monsters from attacking | life_points = * You gain Life Points * Reduces battle damage | summoning = * Requires Attribute specific Tuner Synchro Materials * Does not require specific non-Tuner Synchro Materials * 2 or more non-Tuner Synchro Materials | misc = Limited activations | database_id = 11514 }} pl:Beelzeus of the Diabolic Dragons